Pro-benders
by Supremacy of Chaos
Summary: In Republic City, Anna and Kristoff are two pro-benders striving to become the best. When they meet Elsa, a waterbending prodigy, they find themselves being dragged into the growing Anti-bending Revolution. The Legend of Korra AU. Non-Related Elsanna.


**Author's Note: **A combination of two of my favourite things. I don't think it will be a very long story, maybe 10-15 chapters or so. Some, but not all, scenes and dialogue are based on season one of the show. Creative writing is not my strong suit, so any constructive criticism is welcome. Please let me if there are any mistakes. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Frozen_. This disclaimer applies to the entire story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Golden lights lit up the stadium. The noises among the crowds surrounding the playing field began to die down as the people started to turned their attention to the centre. The Pro-bending Arena was one of the most prominent landmarks of Republic City. Each year, the official Pro-bending Championship Tournament would be hosted there.

The crowd went silent as the lights turned their focus on the central hexagonal playing field. The playing field was split into a red side and a blue side. Each side had holes that would provide rock discs for the earthbenders and grates that would let the waterbenders to draw water from below the field. There are three zones on each side; they are divided by the grates. Below and surrounding the playing field was the water pit that separated the spectators from the field.

"Welcome, citizens of Republic City! Tonight is the last semifinal match of the preliminary rounds this year's Pro-bending Tournament!" The sports announcer spoke into his microphone in the radio booth.

The two mobile platforms began to move toward the centre ring from opposite ends. Each of the platforms carried one team, consisting of three players.

"Introducing the Arendelle Reindeers!" The ring announcer pointed. The crowds cheered as the team on the red side of the ring stepped onto the playing field. The players wore their purple-and-white uniforms and protective helmets.

"Introducing the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!" Three mores players readied themselves on the field.

Both teams stood facing each other in the centre of the ring. Quickly, they went into their fighting stance. "Round one, begin!" The sound of the bell signalled the start of the match. Immediately, the firebender of the Arendelle Reindeers shot a fire blast against the Tigerdillos.

"Anna strikes first!" the announcer spoke enthusiastically. "She is on fire today! No pun intended. She's not giving the Tigerdillos a break. The match had just begun and she's already attacking them relentlessly."

Anna moved swiftly in her zone, dodging every attack from the Tigerdillos. Every step she took was steady and well calculated. The opposing waterbender swiped his arm around; a water blast shot straight at her. She tilted her body right; the water just missing her. Suddenly, two earth discs flew at her. Like a cat, she twisted and jumped, dodging the them.

As she landed, she kicked a flame blast against the waterbender. He blocked it with a shield of water. However, as soon as both of Anna's feet touched the ground, she crouched low, revealing Kristoff's upper body.

One. Two. Three. Kristoff punched his fists forward, sending out three rock discs rapidly with force. The first one hit the waterbender right in the centre of his chest; he stumbled backwards into zone two. The second one was blocked by the arms of the opposing earthbender, but the third one was able to send him back as well.

_One more...and we can advance. _

Anna glanced over to Hasook, her team's waterbender. He was struggling against the fire strikes from the Tigerdillos. She rushed over to him, determined to push back the other firebender so her team could advance. She quickly punched two fire blasts at him. They met with those from the firebender at the centre of the ring. Hasook shot a small stream of water against the firebender as he tried to get back onto his feet. The firebender was distracted; Anna saw the opening. She tightened her fist to shoot a fire ball.

While Kristoff was facing off with the Tigerdillos' waterbender, the opposing earthbender shot two rock discs at Hasook. Hasook tried to dodge but was too slow. The second discs hit him on his side and sent him towards Anna.

Anna focused on the firebender. Her fist was held up and ready. Her hand heated up. She punched forward as a powerful ball of fire formed in front of her fist. The round one victory belonged to the Reindeers. At least, that was what she had thought.

Hasook slammed onto her side; she felt her body twist and her feet lifting off the ground. The fireball that was originally intended for the Tigerdillos was sent straight to Kristoff, knocking him off his feet.

Her eyes widened and she panicked. Suddenly, a water blast hit her stomach and she stumbled back into zone two along with Hasook. Kristoff got back up but could not save himself from being also sent back.

The green light lit and the Tigerdillos were granted the permission to advance into the Reindeers' territory. Anna clenched her teeth and frowned. She was so close.

The round continued and the Tigerdillos became more and more aggressive. Anna was fast. She successfully dodged every attack that was thrown at her. She moved slightly forward before jumping up and kicking a flame blast at the earthbender. He fell back into his own territory. Kristoff was not as agile as Anna so he took a few hits. However, he managed to hold his ground mostly by blocking.

Anna continued to attack, trying hard to win back zone one as time was getting closer and closer to zero. She turned left to let the fire blast fly pass her. Then, she punched a right hook, the fire leaving her hand. An earth disc came at her; she lifted her feet into the air high enough to miss it. Another one came and she dodged swiftly. The disc continued to travel towards Hasook, who was preoccupied by the opposing waterbender. The earth disc hit him. He stumbled before a fire blast sent him flying back into zone three. Finally, he fell off the edge and into the water below the ring.

Kristoff and Anna resumed their offensive approach. Kristoff managed to knock the waterbender off his feet and Anna's fireball sent him back. Unfortunately, a water blast had hit Kristoff and he stepped on the zone three grate. The red light lit and he was now in zone three.

_Ding ding ding! _

The sound from the bell marked the end of round one. "Round one goes to the Tigerdillos!"

When both teams were back in their respectively first zones, preparing for round two. Anna looked over to Hasook, who was soaked. "C'mon Hasook, get your act together," she said in a serious tone. Hasook gave her a glare and scowled.

"Round two, begin!"

Anna shot two fire blasts without hesitation. The Tigerdillo waterbender attempted to counterattack, but as soon as he shot out a water blast, one of Kristoff's earth discs hit him in the middle. With a groan of pain, he fell back and slid into zone three. The other two Tigerdillos focused their attention on Hasook. Kristoff tried to diverge their attention, but already Hasook was sent into zone two.

Anna focused on the offence. She continued to punch fire blasts at the Tigerdillos. When both the firebender and the waterbender attacked her at the same time, she ducked low. Next, she returned an attack fast enough to knock the Tigerdillo firebender into zone two. This was immediately followed by Kristoff's rock disc, which hit the the remaining the Tigerdillo into zone two.

The Reindeers advanced. Beside Anna, Hasook panted heavily.

"Things are looking good for the Arendelle Reindeers. Anna and Kristoff show off their flawless partnership and—One! Two! The Tigerdillos are sent back to zone three! And round two goes to the Reindeers!" the announcer said in an exciting tone. The crowds went wild. "We are onto the third and final round!"

Kristoff said to Hasook, "focus, we need to win this."

"Shut up..." Hasook growled.

"Round three, start!"

Hasook became very aggressive. He let a frustrated growl as he attacked. He dodged some of the attacks before a small fireball tipped him off his balance. He tried to regain it but lost his footing. The next thing he knew, a water blast from the side slammed against him and he flew into Kristoff. They fell onto the ground with a loud _thump _before two earth discs hit them. The impact sent them flying into the water.

Anna looked back in panic before a water blast sent her back into zone three.

"And Anna is the last man—no, last woman standing! She's trying, she's dodging. If she gets knocked off, then the Arendelle Reindeers' season is over!"

The Tigerdillos quickly advanced into the Reindeers' zone two.

Anna's heart raced in her chest. Her body felt very hot. She panted, her muscles are sore. The Tigerdillos smirked at her and resumed their offence. She ran, she ducked, and she jumped. She did whatever she could to hold her ground.

_Focus, Anna...You have to do this._

The Tigerdillos attacked continuously. Anna gritted her teeth as she continued to dodge. The only way to win now would be to wear the Tigerdillos out. As the round continued on, the Tigerdillos were getting more and more irritated. Their attacks become sloppier and sloppier. Finally, when Anna dodged the last water blast, she felt, from the air surrounding it, that the blast was significantly weaker than before.

Smirking, she abandoned her defensive tactics. The very first fire blast she threw—it was like a quick red and orange spark—hit the Tigerdillo waterbender and sent him straight back to the other side of the ring and off the edge.

The Tigerdillo firebender tried to attack, but Anna could tell that he was drained. One. Two. She knocked the firebender into his own zone two, and then into the water. Within a matter of seconds since Anna's change in tactics, it was down to one-on-one.

The earthbender sent a few discs quickly and Anna countered each with a fire blast of her own. The air became dusty as fire met earth. With a couple more fire attacks, the earthbender was back to the centre of the ring. Anna sucked in a deep breath and continued her assault, leaving no time for the earthbender to regain his balance. He threw one last disc before Anna's flame pushed him back into zone three. The earth disc broke into small pieces and the dust in the air covered most of the playing field.

Panicking, the earthbender searched for his opponent in dark, dusty cloud. All of a sudden, she emerged into the light with her fist held back and ready to strike. The last thing he knew before hitting the water below the ring was the heat and impact from Anna attack and the fiery look in her determined blue eyes.

"It's a knockout!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. The crowd stood and cheered. "Anna once again have proven herself to be a valuable pro-bender. The Arendelle Reindeers will be moving on to the finals on Sunday!"

Anna stood proudly on the field and let out a chuckle. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest; her uniform was soaked in sweat. But she didn't care. She won. They won.

Anna took off her helmet and look around at her spectators. She roughly wiped the sweat off her face. Then she held her helmet high and laughed out loud.

* * *

The happiness of victory was short-lived. The Arendelle Reindeers found themselves in another fight right after the they had stepped into the change room.

"I hate to say this, but," Anna frowned slightly, "you need to focus, Hasook. You could've cost us the match." She wiped her face and hair with a white towel.

"Pull yourself together, we can't afford to mess up like that anymore," Kristoff added, folding his arms over his chest.

"I get it," Hasook said angrily, "it's all my fault. Anna saved us. Yada yada."

Anna stood up to face him with a serious expression on her face. "I would not need to if you could just have some sense of responsibility and commitment. For starters, you can come to our practices."

Hasook was about to say something when Kristoff cut in. "Hasook, we're supposed to a team. Yet, you show no commitment at all. It's like you don't even care. If you don't start to take this seriously, then—"

"Then what? You're gonna fire me or something?" Hasook yelled, his hands turning into fists. "You know what, I don't wanna be here anyway. I quit. Screw you both." With an angry growl, he threw his helmet against the wall and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Anna and Kristoff stared at the door for a moment, their mouth hanging open. Anna walked towards the door and opened it. She turned her head to see down the hall. Hasook was long gone. Behind her, Kristoff sighed.

"Shit."

* * *

"Well, we're officially screwed," Kristoff muttered into the cushion. He lazily turned onto his back and scratched his blond hair furiously with both of his hands. He groaned.

"Maybe he'll come back," Anna said with a slight hint of hope. It was false hope, but it was better than none at all. She sat on the old chair; her arms were folded on the table and her chin was rested on them. She looked to Kristoff and saw him raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nope," she admitted and sighed. "What are we going to do? We can't play in the finals without a waterbender."

Kristoff sat up and sighed. He stretched his arms out then rubbed his light brown eyes. Kristoff was a tall, muscular man. He was twenty-years-old (Anna was three years his junior). He had fair skin and a few freckles dotted across his nose.

Anna was slender and fair. She had her long strawberry-blond hair tied into two pigtail braids. Her short bangs were brushed to her right side. She had one streak of platinum-blond hair on her on the right side of her hair. She had freckles on her face (Kristoff had called them cute).

They were currently resting in their apartment not too far from the pro-bending arena. The apartment consisted of a living room connected to a kitchen and a bedroom. The living room had a small couch, a table with two chairs, and a radio sitting on the table. At one end of the living room was a large cushion with a reindeer resting on it.

"I'll ask Sven," Kristoff went over to his reindeer.

Sven raised his head and looked at his best friend he had grown up with. Kristoff sat down on the floor beside him. "Hasook left the team, what should we do?" Kristoff looked at Sven.

"_Find a new waterbender_," Kristoff replied in a different voice—his "reindeer" voice. Anna lifted her head and look at him, a small smile on her face. Even though the three of them grew up together, she still found it amusing very time he did that voice.

She wouldn't call him weird, though. She used to talk to paintings back when she had worked at the museum.

"Yeah, we know that," Kristoff replied in his normal voice, "but how?"

"_Use advertisement_."

"It's not that easy," Kristoff replied.

"_You need to at least try_." Sven gave him a knowing look and nodded.

Anna spoke, "Sven is right, we can't give up." She stood up with a renewed sense of energy.

"I never said to give—"

"We need to start looking! Tonight!" she paused for a few seconds, "tomorrow! We can start at the park and we can have posters with our team drawn on them. And we'll have a talent show or something like that. You know, attract some attention. And we'll tell them all of the good things about pro-bending and winning the tournament! Someone's gotta be interested. I mean, pro-bending is awesome! Since bending is already awesome, pro-bending is awesomer! Well, more awesome! People love it. I love it; you love it. We'll have no problem finding someone. I know there are a bunch of waterbenders in this city. Ooh! Maybe we'll have fireworks or something! I've always wanted to see if I can work with them and—"

"Anna," Kristoff interrupted.

"What?"

"You're rambling again...I get it, we'll go tomorrow." He sighed.

"Oh, sorry," she smiled shyly, "you know me, Kris, I love to ramble! I mean, I don't _love _it. I just do it, you know? Without really trying to do it. It just comes natural to me so I don't really have to think about it. And I just go on and on and on with stopping really. I try to stop sometimes, but I don't really notice when I ramble. Gee, I hope I don't do it a lot. Kristoff, you've got to tell me when I'm rambling because—"

"Anna..." Kristoff gave an amused look. He had gotten to it by now. Thank the heavens.

Anna giggled. The mood in the apartment lightened.

* * *

The sunlight shone through the curtains into the small room. Anna laid on her right side and slept soundly. Her right arm bent upwards. Her mouth hanged open with a strand of her hair in it. The part of the pillow beneath her face was slightly damp since she had the habit of drooling. Her hair was a mess; Kristoff had named it, "Morning Flame", because it apparently looked like camp fire. Anna was convinced that she had the worse bed hair in the entire city.

"Anna? Time to get up." Kristoff's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Anna flinched and snorted. "Uh...uh...erm...just a-" she replied groggily, her eyes remained closed. With a lot of effort, she pushed herself up and sat on the bed. "I've been up for hours! I just need to—" She placed her elbow on her knee and rested her cheek on her hand. She began to doze off.

"Sure..." Kristoff said dryly.

Before she completely fell forward, Anna caught herself. She yawned and pulled the strand of hair out of her mouth. She closed her mouth and licked her dry lips. "What t-time is it?" Taking a deep breath, she felt herself falling back to sleep.

"It's eight o'clock already."

The corner of her mouth curled downwards. "You're insane. Call me again when it's noon," with that, she fell back down.  
Kristoff huffed. "You have to get up. We need to look for a new waterbender today, remember?"

Anna sat back up again. Her brain was slowly catching up. She rubbed her eyes and opened them gradually as they adjusted to the brightness. "New...water...bender...right," she murmured to herself. She paused, then blinked several time. "Right!" she exclaimed.

Anna quickly got out her bed and dressed herself for the day. She went into the bathroom to get ready: she battled against her hair and won, brushed her teeth and nearly choked.

She was pumped.

When everything was ready, she skipped out of her room and into the kitchen, where Kristoff was cooking breakfast. She gave him a bright smile before taking in the sweet smell of pancakes. "Man, I'm actually kinda excited for this. I'm nervous, too! And worried, 'cause we really need a waterbender. But overall, I'm excited. I have to good feeling about this—crap!" she tripped over the chair. Luckily, Kristoff caught her. She let out a breath in relief. "Whoa...thanks, Kristoff! Phew!"

Kristoff chuckled at his friend's silliness. "Anna, I don't understand how you can be so agile on the field yet so...clumsy everywhere else." He moved back to his spot in front stove.

"Haha..." Anna laughed nervously before furrowing her eyebrows. "I'm confused."

The rest of the morning routine went smoothly. They ate together. Kristoff complained about the lack of maple syrup and mumbled something about grocery shopping. Then the two of them joked and laughed. For a moment, it almost felt like everything was going well and they weren't in a desperate need of a new waterbender.

After breakfast, they cleaned up. Anna packed the things they needed into a few bags for Sven to carry. They left the apartment building feeling lucky.

The park didn't have many people by the time they got there. So, they took their time and set up in the middle of a park just below an old tree. Kristoff had a conversation with Sven; Anna played with the duckling just beside the pond.

As noon approached, more people started to show up. Anna warmed up with some simple exercises.

"Okay, just remember, we want someone who is good at bending and passionate about pro-bending." Kristoff looked to Anna, who was jogging on the spot.

Anna nodded quickly. "Okay, I got it. I got it!"

Kristoff smiled and took a look around. There were a few people who had already taken interest in them. "So, let's—"

Anna raised her arms into the air and yelled with excitement,"talent show! Whoo!" She grinned brightly before getting into her fighting stance.

Kristoff arched an eyebrow.

"Do we really need one? People should know who we are," he said to her. He didn't think that a talent show was a good idea, but Anna had been insisting on it since last night.

She looked at him as if he was the one acting bizarre in the middle of the park. "C'mon! I prepared for this. It will be fun!"

"Alright, just be careful." Kristoff shook his head and sighed. This wasn't going to go well, he knew it. "Are you sure you're ready for this, though? I mean, there are plenty of flammable things around here." He started to feel just a bit nervous. Anna was a good firebender; he never doubted her abilities. But that was in the arena.

Anna jumped up and down and clapped her hands together. She announced loudly and with confidence, "I'm ready! Of course I'm ready!"

"You're absolutely sure?" he was not ready; he was worried. In fact, he wasn't even sure if they were allowed to have a talent show involving fire at this family-friendly, children-plagued park.

"I was born ready!" She continued to jump, punching her fists toward.

"Okay..."

"Let's do this! Yeah, I'm ready!" she was almost growled. "Let's do this!"

Anna began with a few simple moves. They were nothing fanciers than a few _harmless _fire blasts and a fire swirl. Then, she attempted some original, more complex moves. One of them was apparently called, "Fire Reindeer". The move was a variant of the fire breath, where she would controlled the flame so it came out in the shape of Sven's antlers. Or at least, that was what it was supposed to look like. Kristoff couldn't tell.

People gathered around them, some of them murmuring to each other, hopefully good things.

"This one, I call it the 'Fire Reindeer II'", Anna said, smiling. She extended her arms straight forward then quickly brought her two fists together. A flame was produced. Kristoff could kind of see the reindeer. Kind of.

"Look, Sven, it's you!"

Anna grinned at the reindeer, who looked at the flame, then gave her a weird look.

The show continued and Anna almost seemed graceful. Most people were enjoying the show, a few kids even laughed. It was fun, until Anna tripped on her own feet. She yelped and fell forward, releasing the flame onto the grass.

"Oh my gods! Oh my god!"

Everyone panicked. The audiences ran off. Anna found herself face planted into the dirt with a grow fire in front of her. She got up, patted off the dirt on her clothes, stared at the fire, and screamed.

Kristoff's eyes widen as he got on his feet. "Shit, Anna! I said be careful!" He stomped down hard on the ground and lifted a pile of earth to put out the fire.

"Shit, shit, shit! It's on fire!"

Anna jumped. Her face twisted into a horrified expression. She covered it with her hands, peeking through the space between her fingers.

"I can see that!" Kristoff continued to pile dirt on the fire. It was dying down.

"What are we going to do?"

"Put it out!" Kristoff yelled at her.

"I don't know how!"

"You're a firebender!"

"Oh, shit, I'm gonna try..." Anna looked around for...she didn't know. She breathed heavily, puffed up her cheeks, trying to calm herself. She moved her hands, palms facing outwards, from one side to another to draw the flames. It succeeded; fire moved and now covered an even bigger area. "Oh, shit! It's worse! I'm so sorry!"

Anna, now more nervous, began to hyperventilate. Her lips moved rapidly as she tried to speak and breathe. Kristoff couldn't understand a thing.

Suddenly, a stream of water was drawn from the pond to the fire. A few moments later, the fire was put out. Anna stopped freaking out; she looked up and saw the man who had done it. A waterbender. He was a man in thirties, it seemed. His son, Anna had presumed, was hidden behind his legs, hands clutched tightly onto his father's pants. The waterbender looked displeased.  
"Phew! Thanks a lot, sir!" Anna smiled and waved at the man. "You're a waterbender! Maybe you could—"

Kristoff turned to see a cop, not too far from where they were at.

"The two of you are destroying public property and endangering the people around you!"

Kristoff panicked, a sheepish smile form in his face.

"Wait a second, sir! I need to talk to—" Anna walked towards the waterbender, who was leaving the scene. "Kristoff!" She was yanked back by the blonde. Kristoff whistled to get Sven.

Quickly, Kristoff got on Sven. He called to the cop, "we're so sorry, officer, it won't happen again!"

He tried to get Anna attention, but she solely focused on the waterbender. "Wait, Kristoff, there's a waterbend—"

"Now's not the time!" he shouted, "don't be stupid. Get up here now."

Anna obeyed at last. She then sat behind Kristoff and wrapped her arms around his waist. She glanced at the cop, who was now sprinting towards them. "Shit."

"Wait up, you two! You're not going anywhere!"

Kristoff grabbed the leash. "Sven, let's go!"

Sven took off in a flash.

* * *

They were pretty sure that they were on the other side of Republic City now. It was early afternoon when they took a break on the side of the street. Kristoff opened one of the bags carried by Sven and took out a carrot. He smiled at his friend and offered him a bite. Sven happily took it.

"I think we lost him..." Kristoff said to Anna before taking a bite at the carrot for himself. He noticed how some of the pedestrians gave him disgusted looks. Kristoff wasn't bothered by it; everyone had shared food with their best friend at least once in their lifetime, right?

"Man, that scared me. I feel bad, like, really bad." Anna leaned back against a brick wall and slid down. She hugged her arms around her knees and buried her face in shame. She groaned.

"We left our stuff there, great." Kristoff sighed and sat down beside her. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." She put her hands on her heah and muffled into her knees. "I just ruin everything, huh?"

"Don't say that...though it's kinda of true...kind of...not completely."

He smiled sheepishly, twiddling his thumbs. He looked down at the feet as an awkward silence set in.

"Thanks..." Anna sounded tired.

"So...where to now?" He glanced at her.

"I don't know; back to the apartment, maybe? Make a new poster and head back out on the street." Anna raised her head to rest her chin on her knees and pushed her bangs to the side with her hand. She looked spent. Her mouth curled downwards into a frown.

"Okay, there's still hope," he said.

They sat there for a long time, sometimes in silence, other times Anna would blame herself for the mess. They watched as a scrawny, short old man with a big grey moustache set up a table just across the street. The man opened up his bags and pulled out a bunch of posters. The biggest poster, which was about three times his size, was glued onto the wall behind the table. On the poster was a picture of a man wearing a white mask. Above the man was the word "Equalists".

Anna stared at the old man and his poster in curiosity. The man took out his megaphone and climbed up the table.

"Attention non-bending citizens of Republic City! The time has come for us to end the tyrannical rule of the benders and give power to us, the non-benders!" he barked into the megaphone.

Upon hearing that, Anna lifted her head in surprise.  
"What the hell is he going on about?" Kristoff tilted his head towards her and murmured.

"For too long, the benders have been suppressing us non-benders using their evil ways! I say we should not continue to allow this. We demand change! So, join the Equalists and end the age of bending!" He waved his other arm around, quickly gathering the attention of many people. They surrounded him.

Anna scowled at his words. She pushed herself onto her feet and marched over into the crowd.

"Hey, what the hell are you talking about?" Anna yelled at him, gaining his attention. The people around her backed away. "What evil ways? Bending is, like, the coolest thing ever!" she stated proudly, her voice sounded a bit angry.

The old man snorted. He looked down at her with a smirk. "Well, young lady, let me guess...you are a bender?" Anna found his voice very irritable.

"Uh-huh," she crossed her arms over her chest and locked eyes with him.

"And you'd like to knock me off this table right now with some bending, am I right?" he taunted with a dark grin. He leaned down.

"I'm seriously thinking about it!" A small flame formed in her hand.

With a false panic expression, he backed away and pointed an accusing finger at her. "See?! This is injustice! She is threatening us! Suppressing us with her powers!" The people gasped and muttered.

Anna looked around her as she put out the flame. The people scowled at her and began to close in. She backed out from the crowd to where Kristoff stood.

"Wait, what? You-you are being unreasonable! The one who is suppressing you is...yourself!" she exclaimed quickly. When Kristoff grabbed her by the shoulder, she clenched her jaw to swallow back any curse words that threatened to escape. This wasn't looking good.

"Anna, let's go!" He tugged at her.

"Kristoff, they're being..." Anna punched her knuckles together.

"Let it go, Anna, let it go...We can't afford to draw any more attention here."

"Let it go?! I let it go, my powers!" she shouted furiously at them. She tried to run towards them, but Kristoff's grip was too strong. Frustrated, she shook her shoulders violently and pushed him away.

"Evil firebender!" one of them shouted.

"Anna!" She felt Kristoff's hand on her arm.

"This is so unfair!" She glared at them one last time before leaving.

* * *

They settled just in front of the mall. Anna moped for another hour or so before declaring that she was finally over it. As time passed by, they met a few waterbenders who were interested. However, the Reindeers didn't like any of them. One of them was too creepy; he kept hitting on Anna even though she made it very obvious that she wasn't interested. Another one was too young; he was eleven, or ten. The last one had the worse waterbending techniques Anna had ever seen.

Around dinner time, there were another couple. Unfortunately, both were proven to be too weak to fight in the pro-bending match.

"Look at that, Kris, the sun is setting, and we still haven't found our waterbender."

Anna kicked the same rock for the fiftieth time that day. For the last hour, nobody came to them. Anna found herself bored out of her mind. She hadn't been this bored since the days of her museum job.

"I guess we were being a bit to picky about it," she said.

"We honestly didn't ask for that much."

"The match is tomorrow, what are we going to do? We're going to be disqualified! Oh, gods, no...What about our dream? My dream? Your dream? We worked so far to come this far! No, no, no, no! We can't give up! We mustn't give up! We'll make it this year, I know it! We just to find somebody who can do basic waterbending so we can play. Honestly, they can just stand there the entire match and look pretty. We'll handle the rest, right, Kristoff? We just need someone...someone who can make water move! Some—"

"Anna, calm down, it's gonna be alright. Maybe they will come to us soon." Kristoff sighed for the two hundredth time. He looked at his reindeer and asked, "what do you think, Sven?"

Sven tilted his head.

"_Maybe we should go somewhere else? There aren't a lot of people here!_" Kristoff said in his Sven voice. He leaned back against the statue.

Anna sprung up suddenly and smiled. Kristoff was taken aback for a moment by the mood change. He then remembered that he had given up a long time ago on trying to understand her.

"Good idea! I can feel it. The waterbender will come! And—wait, I'm hungry! I'm gonna get some food, you want something?" Anna sounded too happy.

"I eat whatever you get, and Sven will have a bag a carrots. Right, buddy?" he nudged him.

"Okay, I'll be back." Anna clasped her hands together and gave him a fake grin.

After watching her leave, Kristoff reached up to Sven's back and unhooked his lute. If he was going to wait, he should at least entertain himself. He played riffs for a while before deciding to sing. He cleared his throat and gently plucked a string to get Sven's attention. He began.

"_Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?_" Sven turned to him with a knowing look.

Kristoff sang the next line in his Sven voice. "_Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you, every one of them's bad except you_." Sven nodded in agreement.

"Oh, thanks buddy." He smiled and petted Sven's muzzle affectionately.

"That includes me, right?" He looked up and saw Anna with two bags.

"Of course," he replied casually.

Anna sat down beside him and took out two boxes of delicious-smelling food. They were about to proceed to eat when they heard a strange voice from behind.

"Reindeers, people, I like both, really!" the voice said happily and enthusiastically. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other with weird faces before turning their heads the other direction to look back. The owner of the voice came closer. Anna and Kristoff stood up. A few seconds later, the mysterious person emerged.

Except, this person wasn't really human. It was a...talking snowman.

The snowman looked up at Kristoff. "Hey, I like that song you were singing—"

"Ah!" Anna screamed, putting her hands up in front of her face. Her leg instinctively kicked the snowman's head off. The head fell into Kristoff's hands.

Kristoff's face twisted slightly. "Whoa, you're creepy." He threw the head back at Anna.

"I don't want it!" Anna threw the head back.

"C'mon guys, we've obviously gotten off with a bad start," the snowman said as he was being tossed between the two humans.

After a few rounds, Anna caught and looked at the head. "Ew, no." A disgusted look formed on her face. "Here's the body." She threw the head forcefully against the body.

The snowman fell backwards. Anna and Kristoff stared at it like it was the strangest thing they've ever seen. Frankly, it was.

The snowman got up and looked at them. His head was upside down on his body. "Whoa...why are you guys hanging off the ceiling like bats?" he questioned.

Anna smiled nervously. "Oh, wait a second," she said as she walked over, "here." She turned the head around.

"Oh, thanks, that's a lot better. Anyway, let's try this again. Hi, everyone, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." The snowman smiled at Anna.

Anna knelt down before him. "Um...I'm Anna and you...are a talking snowman..." her eyes were wide. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You're alive?" she asked timidly.

"I think so?" Olaf looked at his body and back at her before replying with a hint of insecurity.

Kristoff huffed out then tightened his jaw. "Okay, this is getting weird. I must be really hungry."

Olaf smiled. "So I heard you guys sing. I really like it!"

"Thanks?" Kristoff said, amused.

Anna eyed the snowman. He was made out of three balls of snow with three black balls serving as his buttons. His feet were two stubs of snow; his arms were tree branches; and his hair was also made up of branches. He had an oval-shaped head and snow-made buck teeth. He was actually...kind of cute. However, something was off, Anna thought. Beside from the fact that he moved and he talked, there was something else weird about him.

She narrowed her eyes. "There's something missing...oh, I know!" She perked up and grabbed a carrot from the bag. Then she stabbed the carrot into Olaf's face, just beneath his eyes. "There you go."

Anna winced when the carrot went through his head.

Olaf's eyes looked down at the tip of the carrot that was showing and smiled. "I've always wanted a nose! It's so cute, it's like a little baby unicorn." He touched the tip tentatively.

Anna reached round his head and pushed the carrot back in until most of the carrot was sticking out on the other side of his head. The snowman nose was now perfect.

"Ooh! I like it even more! Thank you!" He giggled.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Now, Olaf took notice of Kristoff and Sven. He moved closer to Anna and whispered into her ear while pointing at them.

"Anna, who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"

Anna looked at Sven. "Oh, that's Sven."

"Okay, and who's the reindeer?" Olaf whispered again.

Anna lifted her eye brows. "...Sven..." she answered awkwardly. Kristoff frowned.

"Makes it easier for me!"

She stood up and stretched her arms out. This whole thing had been very weird. Olaf seemed friendly, though. Anna found herself growing very fond of him. She had always loved the snow. She remembered, back when her parents had been alive, they travelled to the Northern Water Tribe one winter to attend one of their festivals. Anna couldn't remember much from the trip, but she was certain that it was a lot of fun.

But still...

_What is a talking snowman doing here?_

Olaf face her and said, "I'm here on a walk. Elsa wanted some time alone."

Anna froze.

_Did I think that out loud?_

"Yes, you did," Kristoff answered.

_I really got to stop doing that._

"I agree," he was smirking now.

"Oh, crap, sorry." She put her hand over her mouth, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"So," Olaf looked back and forth between Kristoff and Anna, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Um...we are looking for a waterbender," Anna replied with a frown.

Olaf jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, oh! I know a waterbender! Elsa!"

"Really? Is she good?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf stared at her and smiled, nodding.

Kristoff knelt down behind him and took off one of his arms. He looked at it with confusion and began to bent it.

"Does she like pro-bending?" Anna asked another question.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf replied in the exact same way, nodding.

"Do you think she would like to play in the tournament?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think she'd like to play for...I don't know, us?" Anna's voice was small and shy.

"How does this work?" Kristoff muttered to himself. Olaf's arm snapped back at him, hitting him in the face.

"Would you stop that?!" Olaf turned to him and grabbed his arm back and put it on. He then returned to Anna with the same expression as before. "Yeah, why?" he nodded.

Kristoff stood.

"I'll tell you why, we need a waterbender for our team. We're the Arendelle Reindeers," he told Olaf in a serious tone.

"Oh...the Arendelle Reindeers!" Olaf said with a dreamy look on his face. He clasped his hands together. "I love your team. You guys are awesome. Elsa and I listened to your match on the radio last night...it was amazing!" He had the biggest grin.

His eyes lit up like a child who just saw a huge pile of free candy. "Oh! You're that Anna!"

"Yes, I am." Anna said, "you think Elsa would like to play for us?"

Olaf nodded. "Of course! Elsa, like, loves you or something. Or at least I think she does! So, of course she would like to play for you!"

Anna and Kristoff glanced at one another. Anna smile happily. "That's actually...cool. Do you think she can meet us anytime soon?"

"I can lead you to her right now!" Olaf jumped and started to waddle away. He turned back, waving quickly at them. "Follow me!"

Kristoff shrugged.


End file.
